Shin Kisaragi
|name = |katakana = 如月シン |romaji = Kisaragi Shin |age = 14 |Species = Human |gender = Male |hair color = |eye color = |home = Gdańsk, Poland (Formerly) Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student |song sang = RULE ~Kiba o Ugate yo~ |brand = Disco from Symphonata! |manager = Skatt |birthday = February 2 |Zodiac = Aquarius |seiyuu = Morohoshi Sumire (Jpn) Todd Haberkorn (Eng) |type = Cool |imagecolor = (#efddcd) }} Kisaragi Shin (如月シン) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. He is a half-Polish talented surfer who runs a juice shop in Japan. He is voiced by Morohoshi Sumire (諸星すみれ) in Japanese and Todd Haberkorn in English. He is a member of Jewliner. Biography Shin is a fan of going to seaside and take a surf. He may be a bit sarcastic and blunt but he is a nice guy at heart. Tropical islands, coconuts and Hawaiian music are his thing but is also a fan of expensive things. Due to influence, he uses valspeak. Character Description History and Background Shin grew up in Gdańsk, Poland and his parents were professional beach surfers. They own a juice shop called Tropic Fresh in Stogi Beach, where he would play often. His father taught him to surf when he was still young and later on, participates in many competitions. However, he never won a single one. When he is a little older, he went to Japan to manage a branch of Tropic Fresh. Shin became an idol because he was bored and didn't took it seriously until he formed a unit with Hanabi and Chika. He is also surprisingly good at Prism Shows. Appearance Shin has blue eyes and short, beige hair with pointed edge ending beneath his ears. Personality Shin is a teenage boy who never took anything seriously. He can be sarcastic and likes to annoy people but he has a kind heart which only shows when he is not aware of his own actions. The one good side about him is that he likes to give people a chance. Hobbies and Skills Shin has a habit of dressing up and acting like a girl. He enjoys doing activities popular among girls like house cleaning and embroidery. He likes to go to the mall, even if he is just going to do window shopping. In Episode 18 of PriFes, it is revealed he can play the violin. Etymology Kisaragi (如月): Kisaragi (日) is the traditional name for February in the Japanese calendar. It means "like the moon". Shin (シン): His name is written in katakana and therefore has no meaning. Shin has many means most notably, "new" when written as 新 or "true" when written as 真. Relationships Hanabi Hibiki Hanabi is Shin's teammate and best friend. The two first met when she and her family visited Poland. Chika Moroei Chika is Shin's other teammate and best friend. Ann Fukuhara Shin admires Ann very much and the two of them work together to bring Prism Shows back to life in PriPara Idol Academy. Mystery In Episode 18, Shin and Mystery traded Friend Tickets. Series Overview Minna Tomodachi Shin along with the other members of Jewliner appeared in the latter half of Episode 660. He introduced himself to Suiri Iwata and Rurin Oshima. In Episode 678, Shin, Hanabi and Chika met up with Mars and helped look for his friend, Angene Bokerdole. Prism Festival In Episode 18, Shin performed with Ann a Prism Show to get it's popularity back but when they showed it to the members of StellariS, they declined on reviving Prism Shows. The two were helped by Hibiki Shikyoin, Mystery, Lillie Nijiiro, Minako Mizuno and Elisa Utano to make it popular again. Statistics Lives *Shin's Debut Live *Let's Prism Show Live by Ann and Shin (w Ann) (March 21, 2018) Coords *Neon Surf Coord *Super Cyalume Jewliner Coord Making Dramas *The Sun is Up! Let's Beach Party! Quotes *''Surfs up! Heads up! Splash it up~'' **Call and response Trivia *Shin is associated with juice blenders as he uses this as means of self-defense. *Shin shares his voice actress and surname with Kisaragi Tsubasa. He also shares his voice actress with Usacha and Hoshimiya Ichigo. Gallery Official Art= IMG_20170517_014918.jpg |-| Drawn Screenshots= Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Male Category:Idol Category:Human Category:Student Category:Original Characters Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Symphonata Cool Idol Category:Members of Jewliner